The Way to Recovery
by koolgirl330
Summary: Stewie meets Herbert and is raped, now, Brian is feeling a tad guilty. if it isn't your cup of tea, just hit the back button UNDER REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this stoy is, well, over the line I suppose. If you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclamer: i own no one.**

**Notes:**

**1. 4 years into the future**

**2. Brian is still a dog. **

* * *

"Brian, Brian, watch!" Stewie yelled as he pedaled down the sidewalk on his tricycle.

"Yeah, yeah I'm watching…" muttered Brian sitting on a unfolded lawn chair with a martini glass in one hand and an outdated magazine in the other.

"Brian, you deuce, you need to look at me first," Stewie yelled over his shoulder.

"I am Stewie," Brain sighed and flipped a page of his magazine and taking a sip of his martini before just gulping the whole thing down. "I'm just 'multitasking' ."

"flea-bitten mutt…" Stewie muttered under his breath.

The young toddler slowed to a stop in front of Herbert's, the old pedophile, house, unaware of the danger of stopping there. Stewie jumped of his vehicle and searched for the cause of the infuriating squeaking noise that had been bothering him for quite some time.

"Well hi there little buddy," The old man's wispy voice met Stewie's ears.

"Go away, old man," hissed Stewie as he turned his bike handle.

"Don't be like that, why don't you come inside for some nice ice cream. Mmmm ice cream." Herbert floated off into his own thoughts for a moment.

"Can't you see I'm busy, you foul creature." Stewie snapped as he hopped back on his tricycle, unhappy about failing to find the cause of the aggravating sound.

"Now don't be like that," Herbert inched his way toward the toddler, "lets go in and have some nice, cool, ice cream mmmm." Herbert seized Stewie's arm and began to drag him into his house.

"What the HELL are you doing old man? Lois, LOIS HELP!!" The toddler screamed as Herbert slammed the door shut, trapping Stewie within his abode.

* * *

Brian shifted uncomfortably in his chair, something didn't seem right. Stewie hadn't harassed him in over 8 minutes. He glanced over his magazine, quickly searching the area for any sign of Stewie, and when he saw none, he slid off of the lawn chair and began his search.

* * *

"Let me g-!!" Stewie attempted to scream before the perverted old man shoved a whip cream bottle in his mouth and began to dispense it. The five year old thrashed around until Herbert cuffed him down to the bed.

"Now, now, don't struggle. You might bruise your delicate skin." whistled the old coot.

"Mmff mffff!!" Stewie attempted to scream though the layer of whip cream incasing the inside of his mouth.

"My you're a frisky one, just the way I like them…" whispered Herbert as he pulled off his blue robe and climbed up on the bed. "Lets get started," he purred and licked Stewie's ear.

* * *

"Stewie! Where are you?!" Brian yelled over and over again. It had been 30 minutes since he last saw the toddler and was growing anxious, what if he got lost, hurt or…. Brian shuddered. He had to find him.

Brian ran down the side walk, almost running into a few passers till he reached Stewie's tricycle abandoned in front of Herbert's house.

"Oh god," The dog whispered, and dashed up to the door and slammed it open. "Stewie?!?" He called, eye's darting back and forth desperately looking for a sign of the boy.

"Brian…." whimpered a little voice with a slight British accent from atop a large bed.

"Oh god, Stewie…" he clambered up the bed to help Stewie but almost fell down when he saw the toddler.

He was completely nude, still handcuffed to the bed, speckled with Herbert's…. and shivering like a leaf. His eyes were wide and glazed over, begging for help.

"Dog, help me…" Stewie slurred and Brian noticed some white liquid in his mouth and shivered. He found the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them and picked up the 5 year old. Stewie dug his fingers into Brian's snow fur as he ran back to the Griffin residence

* * *

Brian gently placed Stewie on the lavender couch and ran off to find Lois, but bumped into her instead.

"Brian, what the hell- STEWIE!!!" she shrieked, dashing over to her youngest child and held him close. "What the hell happened to my baby?!?" she yelled again and started to wipe the seed off his face.

"Herbert raped him, Lois, you didn't realize that old man was strange?" he asked.

"Go get Peter!" she roared, ignoring him. "Tell him to call the cops!"

But Brian didn't need to, because Peter waltz into the house at that moment.

"Hey Lois, we need another- Jesus Christ what happen to Stewie?!?"

"Peter! Call the police, Stewie was raped!!"

Peter grabbed the phone and slammed his fingers into the keys. Seconds later Joe busted through the door.

"We're sorry Lois, but Herbert got away." he sighed, glancing over at Stewie, eyes full of concern. Joe leaned close to Lois, "Is he doing alright?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? I WANT THAT PEDOPHILE KILLED!" Lois screamed, scooped Stewie into her arms and carried him upstairs into her room. "Peter, you are going to sleep on the couch tonight."

Brian shuffled uncomfortably and watched Lois bring the lifeless child upstairs, a pool of guilt slowly gathering in his stomach. If he had watched Stewie more carefully, he would be fine right now. The dog crawled outside and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and knew it wouldn't be the only one of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2, and i would like to formally apologize for the themes in the previous chapter. I promise that something wonderful with bloom from that disaster. Also, I crave critic, so if you have any helpful hits or suggestions that will help me write better, go ahead and tell me. **

**Another thing, I didn't know how they spell the doctors name (heartman, hartmin?) so if i spelled it wrong just go ahead and tell me how its spelled  
**

* * *

A few minutes later Brian heard the front door open behind him and Lois weeping her eyes out with Peter trying to calm her. He pulled out his carton of cigs and lighter and handed them over to her. Lois quickly lit one and took a few quick puffs and rubbed her eyes.

"My poor baby…He'll be scarred forever…" she sniffed, tightly holding on to Peter. "We'll have to find a therapist at once." She threw herself into Peter's gut and bailed. "A-and we n-n-need to go the doctors tomorrow."

After Lois had smoked her cigarette till it was a small nub she dragged Peter back inside and left Brian alone on the front step. Once he finished off his pack he reluctantly went inside the house as well, but glanced over at the now abandon house that had sheltered Herbert.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Griffin, your son is perfectly, physically healthy." Mr. Hartman smiled, placing his stethoscope around his neck. Lois had booked Stewie a doctor's appointment and Brian had tagged along.

"That's a relief," She sighed, placing a caring hand on Stewie's head. "By the way, do you mind doing a few extra test-"

"Mrs. Griffin your son did not acquire any STD's. We examined some of Herbert's sperm from the scene." His eye brow's were tightly knitted together. "The only damage that he did was minor bruising on the ankles, wrist, and inner thigh."

Lois's face fell, "I though you said he was fine."

"Fine from any major injuries." he attempted to put on a warming simile and grabbed a jade lolly pop from one of his drawer and presented it to Stewie. "Have a lolly pop for being a good boy."

"My god, never again!" he sneered, slapping the candy from Dr. Hartman, the lolly pop hitting Brian in the head.

The doctor rubbed his chin and grabbed another lolly pop from his drawer, this time a red one. The toddler refused again and knocked the candy from his hand once more. Dr. Hartman tried this several more times until the pile of lolly pops that had been in his drawer was now on the floor.

"Does you son have a problem with lolly pops?"

"Not that I know of…" Lois glanced over at Stewie, who was shaking a bit, but only Brian seemed to notice that.

"Lois," Brian started slowly, "do you think that Herbert may have associated the word 'lolly pop' with something far worse than a lollypop?" he asked, rising from his chair and standing next to where Stewie sat.

"Brian what are you- OH MY GOD" Lois ran up to Stewie and wrapped her arms around him in an embracing hug. "My poor baby…" she sniffed and started to break down. Dr. Hartman gently began to push her out of his office and into the lobby. Brian uncomfortably followed, eyes on the ground the entire time. Stewie sat in her arms, emotionless and cold, while Dr. Hartman pushed Lois out of the hospital.

* * *

"Well hey Lois, how was the hospital?" Peter asked from the lavender couch with Chris by his side as Lois entered the house.

"Fine Peter, Did you pick Meg up from the roller rink?"

Peter face when blank. "Who?"

Lois rubbed a temple. "Our daughter, Peter," her voice rising a tad on the last word.

"Oh, her, yea she's upstairs crying about something." he waved his hand and returned to the television.

"Alright then, come on Stewie time for lunch."

Lois carried Stewie into the kitchen and placed him in a chair. Since Stewie outgrew his highchair, he had to sit on top of a phonebook, which Peter was delighted they finally found something to do with it. Brian hopped in the seat next to Stewie's.

"Hey Stewie, are you-"

"Brian," Stewie interrupted, face cold and emotionless, "distract the fat man and Lois so I may take a shower."

"Um, ok?"

"Good." Stewie shifted his gaze to the plate of food Lois had just placed in front of him and slowly ate.

* * *

After the toddler finished his lunch he walked upstairs. Brian strolled over to the family room to see if Peter was distracted, (which he was) and then confronted Lois in the kitchen.

"Uh Lois?" he asked, interrupting her from washing the dishes.

"Yes Brian?"

"We're out of, uh, eggs, yeah."

"Great," she sighed, and grabbed her purse and car keys, "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Stewie for me, he may be in a very unstable condition right now. I hope he's to young to have suicidal thoughts."

"Suicidal?" Brian perked.

"Yes. Sometimes after people are raped they feel it was there fault, which of course it wasn't. I'll be back soon." Lois walked out of the house and climbed into the car. After she had drove off Brian dashed up the stairs.

Oh course Lois wouldn't think Stewie wasn't old enough for those thoughts, but Brian knew otherwise. He was practically a genius, even smarter than he was at one. The dog really hoped he was taking a shower.

* * *

**Oh no whats Stewie doing upstairs? Wait and find out :D**

**PS: Sorry for all of the OCC ness, not really sure how everyone would take rape and such.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been far to long xD Sorry bout that, I got really sick and homework... blah blah blah. But I'm really excited about the new family guy ep. I think we get to see a human Brian. Sweet Shit.**

* * *

The dog slammed to door to a horrifying sight. Stewie sat in the shower, all of his clothes on, and starring wide eyed at his feet. The water rushed down on him but he didn't seem to notice. Brian clambered into the shower and attempted to turn it off but the toddler stopped him.

"This is the same shower I washed Rupert in when it happen to him," Stewie whispered. "it helped him, maybe it will do the same for me."

"Stewie that's ridiculous, he got better because he was supported by you." Brian sat next to the child, water still cascading over them, and wrapped a caring arm around him. "Now are you going to take a shower or just sit here?"

"Sit here," Stewie muttered, which got him a slight stare from Brian.

The dog rose from his spot and offered a hand to Stewie, who gladly took it. "Come on, Stewie, lets dry you off."

* * *

"Look Lois, the TV will turn on when it's time."

"Peter, we lost the remote, you have to go turn it on by hand."

"Lois, we are not rushing things ok? Give it time." Peter watched the blank screen intensively, waiting for it to flicker back to life.

Lois sighed and walked into the kitchen and prepared some banana pudding and graham crackers on a small blue plate. She glanced over at the clock , which read 3:30 p.m. and frowned. Stewie was always on time for his snack. Lois raked one hand through her hair and started up the stairs.

* * *

Brian led Stewie back to his room, drying himself with a hand towel he grabbed before he left the bathroom. He gently pushed the toddler into his room and started rummaging through his drawers, searching for a fresh pair of clothes for Stewie.

"I say, what the hell are you doing?" ask Stewie, arms folded against his chest.

"Your soaking wet, I'm looking for clothes for you to change into quickly before-"

"Stewie why are you all wet?" Lois opened the bedroom door and swooped Stewie into her arms. "Brian?"

"Oh hey Lois, I just caught Stewie playing in the toilet and decided to clean him up for you."

"How thoughtful" she smiled, and turned to Stewie. "Now now sweetie, we don't play in toilets." She placed Stu back on the ground and let Brian finish up.

"The toilet? Really dog?" Stewie glared, opening a drawer and grabbed his red jumper and a yellow shirt.

"What else?" Brian grinned.

"How about the sink?" he sneered. "Now please leave, I would like to change."

"Right."

Brian closed the door to the toddlers room with a smile.

* * *

"Meg!?! What did you do?" Peter cried dramatically, waving his arms as he spoke.

"I turned on the TV dumb ass, I didn't think you were capable of the act." Megan shouted from her usually sit on the rug. Meg had changed throughout the years, still living in the house (as Lois loved to point out each morning) at the age of . Her brown hair was no more, instead sat a lock of wavy blond, with a texture that matched straw. She had gotten it dyed, to match Connie, praying people might mistake the two, but that wasn't enough. Meg was currently trying to save up money and gain the approve of Lois to get plastic surgery. She also realized she was bi, but this was news for no one but herself. The small pinkish hat was gone too.

"Meg…. Y-you rushed things! PFF He's never going to be the same again!" Peter ran out of the room, eyes red and moist.

"Yeah just run away fatty!" She screamed and hoisted herself onto the couch, sitting in the sunken bit of the couch.

"I say, who made the fat man cry?" Stewie asked, making his way down the stairs, Brian by his side.

"Hey there Stewie, aren't you cute." Meg cooed.

"Ah, Miss soon-to-be Plastic, wonderful." he snared, and steered his way toward the kitchen for his snack.

Brian sat himself on the couch next to Meg. "So, anything good on?"

"Um, actually no. I have to go." She left Brian on the couch all alone. She never liked to be around him. Ever. Meg had realized how awful she had been to him after that that he had gotten to drunk and tried to have sex with him.

"Bri-an can you come in here?" Stewie moaned from the kitchen. "I can't seem to break this graham cracker.

"Be right there Stewie." He sighed and slid off the couch.

* * *

**Those graham crackers are really hard to break xD Hope Brian can help him there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow chapter 4 already, haha, to tell you the truth I though I would be flamed to death and give up xD I'm glad I haven't and I thank you all for that. Now please keep in mind for this chapter, surprisingly, I have never been to a therapist, so I have no idea what it is like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own family guy  
**

* * *

"There you are! About time slow poke!" Stewie grinned from his phonebook chair.

"Yes, well, were are those graham crackers?" he frowned.

"The stubborn bastards are right here," he pointed down at the crackers on his plate.

Brian sighed and broke the cracker in two, handed Stewie one half and plopped the other into his mouth.

"Bri-an that was my cracker," Stewie pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sure it was," he replied, swallowing the cracker and grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. "So, uh, what do you have planned for the rest of the day Stewie?" ask Brian and took a swing of beer.

The child placed a finger to his lips, "Hm, I'm not quite sure. Maybe take a go at Lois?" he chuckled, "Nah you know I'm not into that anymore, but really I have no idea how to spend the rest of the day."

"How about you take the o' tricycle for a spin?" Brian crunched the beer can and tossed it into the trash.

Brian watched as horror spread across Stewie's face. "Are. You. Mad???" he whispered.

"Er, how about a nice walk in the park?" he grinned nervously.

"Yes," he chuckled slowly, placing a hand on his chest, "the park sounds like fun."

Stewie finished his snack and dropped the plate into the sink. Back a few years ago he would have left it at the table, but for some reason Lois wasn't picking up things for him anymore, which puzzled Stu, but he just figured the red hear demon had tired of severing him like she used to.

The pair had just reached the door when Lois stopped them.

"Brian! Where do you think your taking Stewie? He has his first…" she leaned down to his ear, "therapy session." she whispered, but her voice reached Stewie as well.

"Oh how delightful, to spare you the money Lois, I don't feel anything about it." he grumbled.

"Now now, baby, just watch, the therapist is a lovely gentlemen."

"Yeah just watch Stu, you will have a _great_ time." Brian winced.

"_Brian!" _Lois hissed, and grabbed Stewie's hand. Glancing at him she added, "Coming along?"

"Eh, why not," he shrugged, and opened the door to the family's red car.

"Stewart Griffin," yawned the secretary from behind a wooden desk. She glanced over at the toddler, noticing that only he and his family were currently there. "the therapist can see you now."

Stewart grumbled and slid off one of the itchy cheap chairs that were splattered around the lobby. Before he could get far, Lois gently grabbed his arm.

"Remember sweetie, this man is just trying to help you, so answer all the questions and vent for him." She smiled, her jade eyes locked with his aqua ones for a moment, before he stomped away. Lois watched her son walk into the office then turned to Brian. "Oh I hope this helps."

"Relax Lois," he smiled, taking her hand into his own, "I'm sure it will."

Before Brian could try to woo her any further, he found a shaking Stewie seated in his lap.

"Brian," he whimpered, his fingers deep in Brian's white fur, "he's in there…help me."

Brian took in a sharp intake of breath. Even though Stewie had a slender body, he was still five years old, and crushing him.

"Stewie!" Lois cried, wrapping her arms around her son, suffocating him, "what's wrong? Isn't the nice man helping you?" He just shivered again.

"Mrs. Griffin," coughed a very elderly gentlemen from the room Stewie had entered. He was nervously adjusting all of his clothing, his tie and his tan suit "I believe your son doesn't wish to see me."

The man fiddled his fingers and continued to lightly tug his tie. Brian watched the man do this, curious if he perhaps had a condition, then let his eyes wonder to his face. The therapist was obviously deep into his golden years, wrinkles lining every inch of his face. Brian though the man sort of reminded him of … Herbert.

Before he could think further he found himself on the ground.

"Sorry Brian," Lois grumbled, "You completely zoned out and I accidentally pushed you a bit to hard. Go on Mr. Roul."

"Well as I was stating, I will not make you pay for the fifty seconds your son was in my office, and I believe the best thing to do now is to go home." He grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Roul," Lois sighed, obviously overwhelmed with happiness that she didn't have a bill to pay, and grabbed Stewie's hand. Stewie had other plans however, and yanked himself from Lois and linked arms with Brian.

"Lois, thank god your back! This kid keeps saying he is our son, and is shoving crappy art into my face." Peter was huddled into a corner, using a lap to ward off the slender, blond headed teen standing in the living room.

"But dad it's me! Chris! I'm just back from school. Boy it was hard today." Chris sighed, sliding onto the couch.

"Peter can you remember any of our kids?? That's Chris, your first son." She rolled her eyes and separated Brian from Stewie, who had stayed quite close during the ride home. "Now everyone keep quite, Stewie needs to take his afternoon nap."

* * *

**Haha, naps. I never take them... Maybe I should. So just go ahead and hit that lovely review button there yup. I love your opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note to self, speed these updates up, lol. Sorry bout that wait guys, I just don't want to force out bad writing. **

* * *

"In other news, local toddler Stewart Griffin was raped Tuesday, by the man seen here, only to be known as Herbert. If anyone has any information on the location of this man please call the number on the screen. Back to you To-"

Lois held the remote in her hand, knuckles turning white from her death grip. Brian had to wrestle the remote free before she calmed down. She slowly laid down on the couch and looked at Brian.

"Brian, go check on Stewie for me please," she sighed, "I'm going to take a nap…"

The dog nodded, and started up the stairs. He quickly, but quietly, opened the door to the child's room. Brian maneuvered his way through the dim room till he bumped into a bed. Seating himself, he glanced down at Stewie. He seemed peaceful, or at least the closest thing to peace he had seen rest on his face since the incident. Brian slid a few strands of brownish-red hair out of Stewie's face before getting up and leaving the room.

If Brian had only stayed in the room for a few moments longer, he would have seen the child's cheeks inflamed.

* * *

After a few hours, Lois re-awoke, sticker note attached to her forehead saying that Stewie was fine, signed from Brian. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed the family laptop, quickly letting her fingers slide across the keys to type in the password. Then, without missing a beat, she opened an internet browser, with an e-mail service for a homepage. The red-haired woman let her fingers race across the keys again, typing out an e-mail to a few of her book club girlfriends. The e-mail she was replying to went something like this :

_Dear Lois, _

_How's Stewart? We all know you are taking this quite hard, being a mother and such. Just remember you have to stay strong for him, and he will get better. We're here for you. _

Lois sniffed, re-reading the original e-mail a few times over, before finally finishing her own.

* * *

"-and that's why if they want to keep that show on the air they are going to have to kill someone off." Peter blurred his words, placing his fifth beer back on the table.

Brian, Quagmire, and Joe looked at him, all grinning but Brian. He rubbed his temples. "Peter, it's The View, they can not, and are not going to kill anyone off."

Peter swayed a bit, "Br-Brian it's T.V., they can do **anything**!"

He shot a glare at Peter and placed his martini on the table. "I'm done." He then made his way to the door.

He walked out of the small bar, fishing around his pockets, (_dog pockets, like in the show_) till he withdrew a key, but he stuffed it back, shaking his head. Walking was much healthier.

After a much longer walk that anticipated, he finally reached the abode and strolled in.

* * *

"Ah! Brian you're back!" Lois grinned, swooping down to give Brian a long, tight hug.

He chuckled, "What do you need me to do, Lois?"

"You're starting to see through that maneuver, well it would be most kind if you would check on Stewie again." she sighed, "Just to-, just to make sure."

Brian, eyes brimming with kindness, started toward the stairs once again, "No problem, Lois" and disappeared from her view. A stray tear fell from Lois's eyes.

"My poor baby…"

* * *

"So she sent you to check up on me, _again_?" Stu sneered, placing his beloved teddy bear, Rupert, in a cubby that he had pushed against the wall. The bear had become so worn and fragile Stewie almost never touched him.

"Stewie, have you forgotten you were raped? You act like nothing has happen!" Brian exclaimed and saw the toddler pick up a rifle. Wait…. A rifle? The dog noticed a few packed suitcases and a backpack full of food.

"Where are you-"

"Oh, the bags, yes, well, I'm off to kill Herbert," breathed the child.

"You're kidding," Brian glanced from the bags to the kid and rolled his eyes.

"I kid you not Brian, the police aren't getting very far anyhow,"

* * *

**Now that we have our plot in place, we can now have a real story yay. R and R peeps**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty back again with an update :D Sorry if this one is a little late, coming down with a bit of depression so yeah... sorry if this chapter is a bit ew.  
**

* * *

Only a few silent seconds passed before Brian blew his top. "You _can not_ be serious Stu, you don't even know where the hell he is!" the dog paced around the room, resisting the urge to kick the packed bags sitting in the corner.

Stewie stopped his foot and mustered up an extremely convincing pouting face. "I don't care. That beast has violated me far worse than anything ever has, or ever will, and if you think I'm going to just sit back and wait for someone to do something about it, then I suppose you don't know me very well."

Brian sighed, he felt the child's pain, but running at a monster in complete darkness would help nothing. "Look, kid, _if_ you had _any_ clue where he was, I might consider arranging a trip, just for you to find him."

Stewart unexpectedly felt a bit flustered when the words _just for you_ slipped from Brian's lips, but brushed it away. "Would you- would you really?" he's words ran a bit, and his fingers tapped together.

He looked at Stu a bit puzzled, then continued, face softened, "Of course, I know this has been a terrible experience and if you need to talk about it, feel free to bother me." He flashed Stewie one of his dashing, goofy grins for just a second before leaving the toddler alone, but the flutter in his heart would last much longer.

Stu lifted Rubert from his cubby and flicked a switch that had been hidden, that lifted one of the rooms walls to reveal the child's technology room. Basically meaning, the room that held all the explosive stuff, and started to search for a few _things. _

* * *

The lavender couch in the family room had never looked so unwelcoming in his life. Asking Lois if he could take her just raped son on a trip did not sound bright, asking for her to kill him sounded a hell of a lot smarter. _Damn Stewie for being so cute and ad- what. The. Hell?? _Brian shook all thoughts of Stu being "cute" from his head in an instant. He had, in no way shape of form, feelings for the little demon.

Brian's mind pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. He planned on doing nice and quick.

He crawled up on the couch next to the red head, "Um, Lois," trying very hard not to whisper.

"Is something wrong, Brian? Is Stewie alright?!?" she stood up, about to run up the stairs before Brian stopped her.

"No, no, everything is fine," he forced out a laugh. "I was going to ask you if I could, perhaps, take Stu on a trip. Maybe getting some fresh air would do him good."

Lois thought for quite a while. "If I were to say yes, Brian, when would this trip be?"

He smiled, "Anytime Stewie wants it to be."

She stood and sighed, "Alright, if he wants to, but as soon as he gets homesick he has to come back here."

"Understood."

* * *

Eleven years would pass until Brian would have to fulfill his promise.

But I'm not going to skip that much of this story. Just a few months, and during these months Stewie would find himself searching the internet and library for ideas and answers, but would find none. Herbert hid himself well. The boy would also find his nights full of nightmares that ended with Brian's soft fur between his fingers. Some nights, he would pretend to have these horrifying nightmares, any excuse to be near Brian. The nights would go as followed:

The child would wake up at any hour of the night covered in sweat, shivering, and wrapped in a cocoon of his own sheets. He then takes a few minutes to untangle himself and tip-toe to the door, walk down the hallway, and break down the door at the end.

Brian might be half asleep, sometimes not sleeping at all, but each time Stu was greeted. Then he would climb up on the dog's bed, explain the dream (most of the time it would be the same one) then they would both fall asleep. Stewie tried to wake himself up early to sneak off back to his room, so Lois wouldn't think anything "funny" was done during the night.

Simply said, Stewie became very close to Brian.

Lois was also helped with her emotional problems too. Friends are amazing people, and hers were no exception. Taking her out for runs with them helped a few things, like her depression and the weight she had been slowly putting on. Now, back to the story.

* * *

Lois, dressed in her running outfit, pats Brian's head then makes her way to the door. "Brian, I'm going out with the girls, you know the drill."

Brian looked back, nodded, and watched her walk out the door. 'To bad nothing good is on TV,' thought Brian, and walked out the door as well, better than sitting around doing nothing.

He walked down the street, hands by his sides, and kicking a stone. He went on like this until he noticed a black limo that had followed him down two streets already. The dog picked up his pace, taking more turns than he wanted to. Damn, he was going to get so fucking lost. Then black limo seemed to notice his pace quickening, so it did the most reasonable thing ever, someone in the passenger seat pulled out a gun and started shooting at Brian.

So. Smart.

"What the hell?!?" he yelled, jumping up to avoid the bullets, and turned down another street, but was stopped when he saw another limo. "Shit." he muttered, and watched a well dressed man walk out of one of the cars.

"Brian?" the tall man questioned, pulling out a crumpled photo that the dog guessed was of him. Brian nodded.

"Good, your buddy Peter owes us a lot of money, and we want it, now."

* * *

**Damn I hate my cliffhangers, I don't think they leave you guessing enough. Sorry bout that poorly written narrative, basically, I skipped a few months ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Good, your buddy Peter owes us a lot of money, and we want it, now."_

_Oh wonderful, Peter did something stupid, well this really shouldn't be much of a surprise, _Brian thought, _but he hasn't gotten himself in this much trouble in a while. _"So what did the fat guy do this time?" he questioned, and removed a lighter and cig from his dog pocket.

"Your friend, has borrowed quite a few things from us, and since he can not return them, I want cash." The tall man brought a canister to his lips and sipped, while pacing around Brian.

The dog kept his cool, eyes sticking to the man and not his associates who were closing in.

"But," he sighed, shoulders drooping, "apparently Mr. Griffin is in a financial jam." He stopped his pacing to lean in Brian's face and delivered a toothy grin. "So he is giving us something much more, 'valued' as I will put it, to us."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Brian croaked, trying not to sound or look as terrified as he was. This pale man certainly knew how to keep someone on there toes.

The man's grin widened. "A test subject." Before Brian could even figure out what he had said the man's long, then fingers had snapped and he was tackled and thrown into a car.

* * *

Around the same time, Lois had arrived back and the house, and noticed Brian was missing. Assuming he left for drinks, she sighed and mumbled how terrible he was for leaving Stewie.

"At least you are alright," sighed the red head, running her fingers through her son's hair. Stewie sat on the couch, pouting and wondering where Brian could be. He knew the dog would have already been back roaring drunk if he had gone for drinks.

"Lois…" moaned a voice from the kitchen, causing the pair to jump. "Lois I need your help."

"Peter?" Lois left the couch to assist her husband.

"Thank _god_ you're here, I need to you open that." He pointed at a pickle jar that was looking pretty rough.

She pulled out a butter knife, "Have you tried tapping the lid with this?"

"Noooo…." he narrowed his eyes and took the knife from Lois. He brought his arm back and hit the jar with so much force it sent it flying into the kitchen wall.

He turned and looked at his wife, "Who told you that? Because they were wrong Lois, wrong. Now pick that up."

* * *

Stewart left the couch as soon as he heard glass shatter. No need to stick around for that mess. He had better things to do, that figuring out where the hell Brian went.

* * *

Brian's hands clung to the metal archway as men pulled him away. His claws had been snipped and his fur almost completely shaven off. Whatever these men planned on doing with him, he wanted no part. Unfortunately tired from his walk, his paws slipped and the men pushed him into the all metal compartment.

Thoughts about his life raced through his mind as he kicked and banged himself against the walls, hoping to find a loose point. "_God, I've got to get out of here, see everyone again. Lois, Peter, Meg, Chris, Quagmire, Joe, and Stewie. I _need _to see Stewie again. I have to help him heal. Please…_ With a final kick, the dog passed out.

* * *

Night rolled in, and Stewie's eyelids fell together. He had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Brian. Lois tried to put him to bed earlier, but he just crawled back down stairs.

The doorbell rang, which caused Stu to roll to the floor, and waking up. Groaning, he stood and answered the door. A boy, who looked around 10 years old, stood at the door. He had ruffled white hair and a muscular build. He looked at Stewie with relief and pulled the younger boy into a hug.

Stewie, furious, pushed him away. "Who the _hell_ are _you?"_

The boy backed off and scratched the back of his head, "Stewie," Stewie's eyebrow's raised, "it's me. Brian."

Stewart nearly fainted, but collected himself. "Who?" he choked, hoping that he had heard incorrectly.

"Brian. The dog." He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I'll explain it later, I'm really tired." Like clockwork, he let out a long yawn. Stewie looked unconvinced, but he had to admit he was exhausted as well.

"Fine…" Stewie muttered and sat on the couch. "But how do I know you are Brian?"

"Good point. Well, I know that-" he stopped. Stewie had fallen asleep on the couch.

Brian, somehow in his new body, picked the boy up and carried him up to his room. He curled a piece of his hair with his finger and left.

_So he stayed awake to wait for me, cute. _Brian thought before he fell asleep, dreading the day to follow. Oh how was he going to explain himself?

* * *

**Yes I'm sure _someone_ will be disappointed in me somewhere xD but I don't think Brian and Stu would ever happen romantically if he was still a dog. Sorry for the lateness with this one, had some trouble writing the last part, thank god for music. Really gets the gears turning. Also, Stu getting raped and having revenge is still the plot. Don't worry, I have everything planned. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This should have been done weeks ago, I'm sorry. I just really don't like to work on stories unless I'm really in the mood. I feel like it comes out really shitty if I don't. Well, it's finally here, so enjoy :D  
**

* * *

The next morning Lois almost had a heart attack when she walked down the stairs. She hadn't noticed Brian until she went to sit on the couch, but when she did, she fell. Almost crying in out in pain from landing on her hip, she got up as quick as she could and ran upstairs to get Peter and Stewie.

She dropped to her knees a nudged his shoulders, "Honey, you need to wake up and go into the attic. Mommy needs to take care of something downstairs."

Stu moaned and shoved her hand away. _What could she possibly- Brian. _He shot out of bed, dodged Lois, and ran to the lower level of the house. Peter was already standing around Brian's ten year-old form, looking as though he wished to poke it.

"Move over, fat man," snarled Stewie as he ran up to the side of the couch. He watched Brian's stomach move up and down a few times before flicking him in the cheek, sharp and quickly.

"Stewie… knock it off…" Brian murmured. He waved his hands around trying to slap Stu away, but he had already moved and was pulling away his blanket.

Lois heard this 'mystery kid' say Stewie's name as she ran down the stairs, and saw her son pulling the blanket off him. "Peter!" she hissed, finally reaching the bottom step, "get Stewie away from him!"

Peter shrugged. "No way Lois, I think they're friends, and friends stick together till the end."

She sighed and grabbed her son. "Hun, get upstairs!"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." Stewie spat, and watched Brian finally open his eyes.

"Stewie, what time is…oh crap," the former dog seemed to have forgotten what had happen the night before as he looked at the family's faces. "Um, hello Lois…"

Shocked, Lois got to her feet and pointed to the kitchen, "Whoever you are, we need to talk, now, before I call the cops."

Brian glanced at Meg and Chris, who were just walking down the stairs, then went into the kitchen. Stu jumped on the couch and sat were Brian had been and prepared himself for a long wait.

About half an hour had passed when Lois yelled for Peter to join her and Brian. Stewie still sat on the couch, watching a cheaply made children's program. Meg and Chris had left for school a few minutes after.

After one hour all three of them emerged from the kitchen, Lois looking shocked, but Peter looking excited. Brian looked relived, and jumped onto the couch next to Stu.

"So? You explained to them how this," Stewie pointed at him, "happened. Now it's my turn." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright, so you want to know so badly?" he asked, twirling a strand of his new white hair and watching the toddler nod his head. "You know all those things Peter seems to have for all his stupid stunts? Turns out he got them from a group of guys. They got angry, snatched me off the street, and bam. Now if you'll excuse me-" he started to slid off the couch but was grabbed by Stewie.

"What? There is way more to that! I've been looking for ways to turn you human for _years_! You are not leaving till you tell me everything." Brian glanced at him for a second before turning away again. "Sorry, I blacked out after I was captured."

Stewie let him go, and slouched back into the couch. He watched the blonde-headed boy run up the stairs, and a few minutes later heard the shower start.

"Hey Meg," Chris spoke as he and his sister walked home from the store. Neither of them had the money for a car.

"What Chris?" she snapped, there sibling bickering still going strong.

"I was just wondering how your plastic surgery fund was going." he mumbled.

"Oh." Meg softened. "just fine, um, thanks for asking."

Chris reached into the bag and grabbed an egg, "Cool!" he screamed and threw the egg and then ran for his life.

"CHRIS!" she screamed and chased after her brother.

Stewie rolled off the couch. Brian took some fucking long showers. The toddler had burned through Mr. Rogers neighborhood, Barney, and Big Blue Couch. He wasn't even very fond of any of them. As Stewie was pulling himself back onto the couch Chris and Meg ran into the house. Chris flung himself on the couch, squishing Stu beneath him.

Immediately Stewie went into freak out mode. He's face drained of all color and his body went limp. Chris, even as he pulled himself off Stewie, hadn't realized what he did and ran off after his sister.

Somehow Stu got himself off the couch and halfway up the stairs. Brian, who had only a towel around his waist, found the toddler curled up on the stairs.

"He was…on top of me…again." Stewie whispered, trying to grab the fur Brian once had.

Brian, slightly shocked, just let the toddler hold him for a little bit, until he gave him a little nudge. "Want to go get ice cream?"

Stewie grinned shakily, "Yes please."

* * *

**I got the ice cream thing from the newest ep. :p shoot me. I'm not very pleased with this ch. but whatever. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy after too long!!! :D  
**

* * *

After they had both finished their treats they decided to take a little walk in the park. They walked to the playground and goofed off there for a bit until they decided it was getting a little late. On the way home they walked by a large field full of dogs and their owners tossing Frisbees. Brian sighed. He would never be able to do that again.

"Dog, is there something bothering you?" Stewie asked, hearing the sigh Brian had just let out.

"Ah, it's nothing," he shrugged, kicking a rock. Had the gravel path always been this loose?

"You're lying to me, dog." Stewie now stood right in his way, hands on hips.

"So?"

"So?!? Come on Brian, just tell me."

He let out a long sigh then finally told the child. "I miss being a dog."

Stewie stopped. "You-you do?" Brian nodded and walked around the stunned toddler not waiting for him to catch up. He finally got a hold of himself and ran back up to Brian. "Why?"

"Well, I was just born that way. This all feels…strange to me now." He sat down on a bench and leaned back to look at the sky. "but now that I think about it, it's really not that different."

Stewie ginned. "Well I'm glad you feel slightly better. Now can we please go home?"

* * *

"Lois, these are my cookies!"

"Peter, put the damn cookies down! Those are Stewie's!" Lois growled, her foot stuck in his stomach. "What the hell, Peter! Lose some weight."

"Nope."

"Peter…."

"You know what Lois? I don't even want these cookies anymore, you can have them." He placed the plate on Lois's head, and her foot popped out of his stomach fat, throwing her against the wall.

"OUCH Peter!!" she groaned and saw her son walk through the door. "Ah there you are sweetie, here are some cookies."

"Ah…erm. Thank you mother but, I'm not hungry." He looked over at Peter then grabbed some juice off the table. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Ah it's your bedtime Stewie, good night!" called the red head as her son walked up the stairs.

"idiot…" he mumbled and entered his room knowing he wouldn't reappear till morning. As he disappeared, Brian cursed. He really wanted to talk to him a bit more. He wanted to make sure he was alright. The whole rape thing. Brian grabbed his laptop and slid onto the couch. It was time to see if anyone has any info on Herbert.

* * *

Brain awoke the next morning, face glued to his keyboard. He sprang up, worried his drool might have gotten in the keys, but it looked like he was lucky this time around. The once-dog looked at his computer screen, almost forgetting what he had done the night before. It was one of those websites that told you were pedophiles lived, and the profile of a certain pedo was on the screen. Herbert, but it looked like almost twenty years before hand. According to the website, he was living in Florida. Maybe he was there now, but he wasn't going to run all the way to Florida on false hope. Brian needed pure proof.

"Dog you really shouldn't be that close to a computer screen," Brian slammed his laptop shut in surprise and looked up at Stewie leaning over the couch. "or slam it like that, I'm sure that's not good."

"Yeah well you shouldn't be breathing down my neck either."

"I shouldn't do a lot of things that I do but that hasn't stopped me before." he sighed, flopping on the couch. "What were you doing up till 4am on that thing anyways?"

Brian twitched. "N-nothing."

"Mhm. Ah well I have better things to do than talk about you looking at porn on the internet at late hours of the night."

"That's what you wish I do," he snickered.

Stewie bite his lip and got off the couch. A faint blush hovered over his face along with a frown. "I'm off to school," he though for a second, then let a wicked smirk slide on his face, "and so are you."

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Brian, you're ten years old, by law you have to go to school."

"No. There is no way you're making me go through school again."

"Alright then, I'll let the cops take care of it." Stewie laughed, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

**Bahahaha wow I miss updating almost weekly. Damn school. Damn shit loads of homework over the break. Damn me and my excuses. xD  
Thanks TT ;D (hint hint)  
Also, if you have a brewie story out there that needs updating, pleaaaaase do that. The waits are evil.**


	10. Important

~To all who have been reading this story~

I have decided to take it down and rewrite it. When I started I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this mess and I wish to live up to your expectations. In the new revised version to come I have decided to remove making Bryan a human. It was a shitty idea from the start and I have no clue why I even added it in the first place. So when I get free time I will start on that. Thank you for staying with this story even though I haven't done anything with it in over a year, that's dedication guys :P


End file.
